In electronic cameras in recent years, it has become possible to perform various types of filter processing on a shot image through digital image processing, to thereby easily finish creating a desired image. However, the filter processing is generally performed on the entire image displayed on a monitor, so that there was a problem that it is difficult to make a comparison based on the presence/absence of a filter effect, or different filter effects. Further, even when a strength of the filter effect is adjusted, it was difficult to compare the filter effects created by various strength differences, on the same screen. Therefore, there has been considered a technique in which a plurality of special effects are thumbnail-displayed within one screen to make it possible to easily select a desired filter effect (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). Further, a technique in which one screen is divided into a plurality of areas, and the areas are displayed after performing processing through a quantization step which is different for each area, has also been considered (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-185999; Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-015092.